1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bill processing apparatus, which has a bundling mechanism of bundling bills bundled by a predetermined number, and which can store the bundled bills and dispense the bills.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been proposed a bill processing apparatus with a bundling mechanism of bundling bills bundled by a predetermined number in addition to the function of counting the number of bills. The bill processing apparatus with bundling mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,159 filed on Sep., 21, 1993.
This type of bill processing apparatus has a bundling mechanism of bundling bills and a storage unit for storing the bundled bills.
In this case, even if there is a wad of bills which deviates from the specified form or only a wad of improper bills is included in many wads of bills, these bills are uniformly stored.
Therefore, the wad of bills bundled by a predetermined number must be visually selected by bank clerks or workers before the wad of bills is used again for dispensing. Due to this, there occurs a problem in that time for once taking up all wads of bundled bills from the apparatus to select the bills, a number of persons, which is necessary for the selection, must be ensured. Moreover, in a case that unfavorable wad of bills, which deviates from the regulated form of the bundled bills, is mixed, there is a possibility that the apparatus will be jammed with the wad of bundled bills in storing or dispensing the bills.